Nuestro Secreto
by Zero-0017
Summary: ¿Haz tenido una "relación secreta"? Pues en este caso, la de Gou y Seijourou caen en ese tipo. ¿Podrán decirle a los demás algún día?
1. Cuando nos separamos

**.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

 _Saben, me encanta esta pareja, es mi OTP de Free!: pero me di cuenta de que no había escrito de ellos así que haré esta tabla con ellos como protagonistas._

 _Sin más, aquí esta..._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Primeras veces

 **Palabra clave:** Ruptura

 **Pareja:** Gou Matsuoka / Seijurou Mikoshiba

 **Palabras:** 384

* * *

 **.**

 ***-_Nuestro Secreto_-***

 **1\. Cuando nos separamos.**

 **.**

Era la primera vez que rompía con alguien, y si bien, era cierto que también era su primer novio –en secreto-, era bastante difícil hacerse a la idea de que debían terminar. No había sido culpa de ninguno, y eso era más triste. Entonces, ¿Por qué terminaban? La razón era simple: Por la distancia.

En cierta forma era gracioso que hasta la fecha nadie supiera sobre su relación con Seijurou Mikoshiba; aunque a veces creía que el más intuitivo era Nagisa con sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Aunque no tenía por qué decirle a su equipo que era novia del capitán de un equipo contrario, ¿cierto? Los asuntos personales no tenían nada que ver con los del equipo. Eso estaba claro para ella, pero tal vez para el capitán Mikoshiba estos no distaban demasiado. Lo sabía porque Seijurou siempre cedía a sus peticiones, llámese un entrenamiento en conjunto o invitarlos a participar en torneos del Samezuka. En fin…

El asunto ahora es: como decirle que rompieran; aunque ella tampoco quería llegar a eso, pero sabía que cuando el capitán Mikoshiba se fuera a la Universidad apenas si podrían verse en las vacaciones. No quería atarlo a ser su novio cuando seguramente conocería a muchas chicas lindas en la Universidad. Sabía que había tenido suerte que Seijurou fuera en un Instituto solo para varones, que de otra forma, tal vez ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en ella.

Pensaba el asunto cuando hacia figuras sin sentido en la parte de atrás de una de sus libretas. Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue mandarle un mensaje. El cual dictaba: « _Mikoshiba-san, espero que te vaya muy bien en la Universidad. Te lo deseo de todo corazón. Terminemos por favor_.»

Después de mandarlo, bloqueo el número de Seijurou. Era lo más cobarde que había hecho en su vida, pero no se sentía con el valor de decirle algo así en el rostro. Y al día siguiente él partiría a Tokio, así que lo mejor era evitar ir a despedirlo.

Al día siguiente su hermano le envió un mensaje, era raro de él, pero al leerlo entendió el motivo: « _Estoy en la estación despidiendo al capitán Mikoshiba, me dijo que espera que seas muy feliz._ »

Se sintió fatal, pero creía de verdad que era lo mejor para Seijurou.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Al volvernos a ver

**.**

 **.**

 ** _Notas de Autora:_**

Es normal que el fandom de Free! se escriba mucho BL, y aunque no soy la excepción; lo cierto es que no puedo evitar ver a Seijurou y a Gou juntos. En serio, desde que vi por primera vez el anime amaba verlos y como ella se hace la desinteresada. Es la primera pareja que shippe, y por lo tanto... los amo juntos.

Ahora les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta corta historia de amor. :3

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Primeras veces

 **Palabra clave:** Beso

 **Pareja:** Gou Matsuoka / Seijurou Mikoshiba

 **Palabras:** 866

* * *

 **.**

 ***-_Nuestro Secreto_-***

 **2.** **Al volvernos a ver.**

 **.**

Cuando fueron novios Gou-kun y él durante el último año de preparatoria, nunca se habían besado. Pero eso se debía a que al ser una "relación secreta" no se sentía con el derecho a esa clase de cosas, sino hasta que hablara debidamente con Matsuoka y su madre. Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer, pero Gou-kun por alguna razón había dado por terminada su relación.

Bien, ¿qué podía esperar? Había una infinidad de cosas de las que Gou-kun podía quejarse, como de no tenerle el suficiente tiempo para ella, entre entrenamientos, estudiar para los exámenes universitarios y sus deberes como capitán; no se afligía porque en realidad lo único que esperaba era que ella fuera feliz. Solo porque ya no fueran novios no iba a dejar de quererla ¿cierto?

Pero aquella vez en que fue a las competencias para las clasificaciones para los regionales, la vio, justo fuera del complejo deportivo. Se emocionó muchísimo de volverla a ver, pero lo que no se espero fue que su hermano menor también sintiera aquella emoción hacia Gou-kun. Si de por si las cosas eran complicadas, y ahora tenía que sumarle a Momotarou a toda esa ecuación. Y claro que noto su mirada, cuando apresuro a su equipo a entrar. ¿Acaso no quería ni verlo?

Pero a pesar de eso, ¿debía de decir que aun aguardaba la esperanza de volver con Gou-kun? De verdad, incluso cuando alentó a su hermano a que nadara más rápido por el corazón de Gou casi le estaba dando su secreto. _Seijurou siempre nadaba más rápido cuando sabía que estaba ella mirándole_ , esa era una realidad que solo él mismo sabía. Aunque le dejo muy en claro a su hermanito que no le dejaría que se quedara con Gou-kun, aún estaba el riesgo.

Por eso la espero a la salida, a pesar de que tuviera que regresar ya bastante tarde a Tokio, eso era lo de menos. Quería verla.

—¡Gou-kun! Que gusto verte.—le sonrió

No podía evitar ser tan efusivo, simplemente verla le hacía querer sonreír como un tonto.

—Om… buenas tardes, Capitán Mikoshiba.

—Ya no soy capitán.—le corrigió de forma amable—Espero que estés muy bien, te ves muy linda siempre que te veo de nuevo.

—Gracias. Aunque supongo que ya está acostumbrado a ver chicas lindas en su Universidad.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. Pero tú siempre serás la más linda para mi Gou-kun.

Ella lo miro impactada por sus palabras, en especial por la enorme sonrisa que él dibujaba en su rostro. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan vergonzoso con tanta facilidad? ¿Por qué era tan transparente? Gou se mordió el labio para después responder:

—No diga eso, hay muchas chicas más lindas. Estoy segura.

Seijurou se rasco la mejilla, ¿tan poca fe tenía Gou en si misma? Pero si a su parecer ella era hermosa como ninguna otra; su cabello largo, suave y pelirrojo, esos hermosos ojos color magenta que le fascinaban, y ni decir de su cuerpo que era precioso también. Para él, Gou Matsuoka era la chica en el escalón más alto de hermosura ¿Por qué no lo comprendía?

—Pero yo solo te veo hermosa a ti Gou-kun. Tal vez es porque te quiero mucho.

Y ahí estaba esa deslumbrante sonrisa de nuevo.

¿Por qué era tan difícil mantenerse en una posición fría con él enfrente? Debía admitir que Seijurou era muy cálido, como el sol. Optimista como ningún otro. Hasta le sorprendía que se comportara así incluso después de que ella diera por terminada su relación. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener su decisión si él seguía diciéndole todas esas hermosas palabras?

Se cubrió el rostro con el dorso de la mano, no quería ver esa expresión.

—¿Podrías parar por favor?

—¿A qué te refieres Gou-kun?

—Deberías odiarme, por ser tan cruel contigo.

Escucho a Seijurou suspirar, y no pudo evitar descubrirse el rostro para mirarlo. Pero esta vez, en esos ojos color dorado se vislumbró algo que le hizo estremecer, y sentir cálido su pecho.

—Yo te amo Gou-kun. ¿Cómo podría odiarte?

Como el sol, derritiendo una paleta helada en un día caluroso. Sintió que todas las dudas que había tenido no tenían importancia, que se habían esfumado. Acercándose a Seijurou lo sujeto de la camiseta. Frunciendo los labios para evitar derramar lágrimas.

—Eres tan injusto.—Dio un pequeño golpe en su torso—Yo… también.

—¿Eh?

La pequeña Matsuoka le miro inflando los mofletes y con cara colorada.

—No me hagas repetirlo.

¿Podía estar más contento? Abrazo a aquella pequeña pelirroja que lo traía loco, y solo sintió ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. ¡Cuánto la quería! Con solo estar así, uno al lado del otro bien podría morir siendo feliz… a menos que…

Ahora recordaba, siempre quiso hacer algo.

La separo un poco de él. Ella le miro extrañada. Él se sonrojo, pero había resolución en su mirada. Agachándose un poco, sujeto a Gou de las mejillas y deposito un suave beso en su frente. Después dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Siempre quise besarte, Gou-kun—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tonto. Solo fue un beso en la frente.

Pero ella también sonrió.

Todo apuntaba, a que tenían de nuevo un secreto entre los dos.

.

.

Continuara...


End file.
